piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode guide
PINY institute of New York. First Impressions Michelle has an interview that could help her enter the PINY institute along with the best young talents of the city, but first she must impress a peculiar director. Second Impressions Michelle faces her first day in PINY. She meets her new friends but also encounters a rival who keeps watching her. The Secret Being a fish out of water in high school is not easy, so Michelle has decided to hide the fact that her father works at the institute. Fashion Backwards If your designs keep being stolen, it's normal to feel frustrated. But Michelle has found a way to stop that from happening. To Tutor or Not to Tutor Julia is so upset when she gets a spot on her forehead that her academic performance suffers, and the only person who can help is Michelle, her arch enemy. Fad In Michelle is involved in a lie about her Holopet, a new virtual pet that has either revolutionized PINY students or zombified them. Best Blogged Becoming the best dressed girl PINY is an honor for Michelle, although the joy doesn't last long because Julia declares war. [[Cosmania]] Julia demands to star in the PINY musical, but an injury at the last minute gives Michelle a chance to act opposite Will instead. Makeover Nightmare Teamwork might make you strong, but when it comes to Michelle and Julia, it's their worst nightmare. The Curse of the Bridge Michelle doesn't believe in curses, but a crossing of the Encantado bridge might change her mind. Horsing Around This year's Animals Week is dedicated to horses, which Julia doesn't like. Michelle however loves them. Who will end up being on the cover of Fashion Pet? [[American Mydol]] Zimmer Austin is the pop star of the moment. Fortunately for the students, his next concert will be at the institute, and will come with many surprises. [[Secret-Non-Admirer]] Michelle mistakenly publishes a retouched photo of Julie on the PINY blog and now she has to fix it [[PINY Runaway]] Michelle must design some clothes based on her parents' jobs, but what's glamorous about a janitor's uniform? And what about her mother? Dribble Trouble Michelle has lost inspiration and discovers that playing sports helps her. She may well have uncovered a new talent. Stupid Cupid Lilith is determined to prove that love is based on science, but it might not be such a good idea to test the theory on her friends. [[Bella Lima episode|Bella Lima ]] Bella Lima will assist PINY to present a new line of designs. But what is your source of inspiration? Maybe Michelle and Julia have something to say about it. Cooking Disaster Culinary arts week has begun at PINY and Michelle wants to show her skills in the kitchen, but she might not be as good as she thinks she is Lonely at the Top Tasha has got the chance of a lifetime: to become a pop star. But fame can sometimes take you away from what you want most. Lilith Had a Little Hen Lillith's invention has aroused the interest of Dr Forbes and he invites her to present at the Annual Technology Fair. Can she overcome her stage fright? Locked In Michelle has ended up at the 'lock down' party where the institute's weirdos go. Will she escape and join her friends? [[Hire me]] Annie Summers, the most feared NY fashion critic, has discovered Michelle's talents and wants to hire her. But first she must pass a televised interview Fire Me Madame Forbes has stopped access to the PINY sports hall while it's being refurbished. Julia tries to take advantage of the situation to play a trick on Michelle. Baby Pics The PINY Herald will be publishing a baby picture of each of the students, but why is it so difficult for Michelle to find a picture from her childhood? Who is Michelle Some unexpected news leaves Michelle confused. She doesn't react in the best way and her friends do their best to pacify her. Father's Day Michelle is caught between a rock and a hard place. Father's Day or Friendship Day? Or maybe both? Golden Ticket A competition is about to begin at PINY and a few lucky students are set to win a special prize. The Auction The Indie Girls and the Beautiful People each have to design a dress which will be sold off in an auction. Crime of Fashion The Indie Girls are accused of copying their design. Where did their inspiration come from? Once Upon a Time Mr Grasso has a great way to boost creativity - making up a story together. Coolest Girl in the World Busy Lizzie the blogger wants her fans to compete for the title of Coolest Girl in the World. Julia - who else? - wants to win. Catwalk on Water Michelle and Julia are selected to participate in the biggest fashion event held at PINY Animal Attraction The Indie Girls have noticed that Armando's been acting strange. What's going on in his head? Downhill Side During a snow trip, Michelle starts to feel jealous of the new friendship that seems to be blossoming between Julia and Tasha. Plus-One Tasha is determined to get Michelle to admit she's in love with Will. Michelle wants to show that Tasha is wrong. The Fake Date Tasha decides to teach Michelle how to act on a date with the boy she likes. Julia's Best Day In a written assignment for Mr Grasso, Julia wants to prove that hers is 'the best day in the world'. Is Julia's day as perfect as she says? Wardrobe Malfunction Pop star Krystal Sparkles asks Michelle and Julia to design a dress for her next concert. Looking for Dory Michelle and Julia wake up in the same room and don't remember what happened the day before - nor do they know where Dory is. Cold Facts Madame Forbes has prepared a snow trip as a trust-building exercise for the PINY students. The Cover Up Michelle and Julia face each other in a sporting competition at PINY. Will they be able to play fair? Skater Boy After an accident involving Madame Forbes' dog, the principal bans the use of skateboards in the school. No Fun Anymore Rita feels that Julia is no longer the bad girl she once was and is ready to do whatever it takes to get the old Julia back. Julia Quits Given recent developments, Julia believes that now might be the right time for a change of scenery. Mr and Mrs Cooper Michelle suspects that the Cooper family is up to something that will affect her and her father. Rita Wears Nada Busy Lizzie comes to PINY looking for a star for her first web-movie. This is the perfect opportunity for Julia to become a movie star Surprise Party Michelle is confused when her friends start to act strange. She begins to wonder if they're avoiding her because of her new relationship with Julia. ode 51: Fashion Fake Julia is working for Winfield, a very prestigious fashion designer, and everything seems perfect in her new life. Coffee Girl Julia's in trouble. Michelle has discovered her lies. It's a great opportunity to take revenge and set things straight between them.